Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) is a class of structures or devices fabricated using semiconductor-like operations and exhibiting mechanical characteristics such as an ability to move or deform. MEMS can interact with electrical signals to transmit a signal about a mechanical variation of the MEMS.
Silicon wafers contains MEMS structures are manufactured with various parameters suitable for different applications such as actuators, gyroscopes, accelerometers, magnetometers, pressure sensors, microphones, and radio-frequency components. Qualities of those devices depend on conditions of the manufacture or the designed parameters.